kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Keros:Chronicles Multiplayer
Multiplayer is similar to the previous two titles on Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. However, multiplayer on the PC is quite different from previous games. The PC version no longer includes dedicated server support. While previous Call of Duty titles allowed multiplayer matches with up to 64 people and user-made maps and mods, Keros on PC is almost identical to console versions. Gameplay See Keros Series: Gameplay Character Custumization Character Custumization is listed here Ranks Ranks are listed here Playlists *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Objective Barebones Pro *Sabotage *Search and Destroy *Team Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch Express *Team Tactical - Small team games that play Team Deathmatch, Headquarters, Sabotage, and Search & Destroy in one game mode. Each team has 2 - 5 players and a headquarter. They then capture the objective, search for the enemy hq, and then destroy the hq. The first team to destroy the hq wins that round. (4 - 10 players, onliine and locally) *Barebones Pro *Capture the Flag *Demolition *Domination *Free-for-All *Cage Match *Mosh Pit *Headquarters *Ground War *Infected *VIP *Hardcore Groundwar *Hardcore Headquarters *Hardcore Mosh Pit *Hardcore Ricochet:HQ Pro *Hardcore Ricochet: S&D *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Team Tactical *Hardcore Infected *Hardcore VIP *3rd Person Team Deathmatch *3rd Person Team Tactical *3rd Person Hardcore Team Deathmatch *3rd Person Cage Match *Firefight - In Firefight, up to four players fight against waves of Covenant forces and try to survive as long as possible. Local and Online play. *Juggernaut - a team of 1 - 4 people have to kill the juggernaut . There should also for if you choose and elite, there should be and elite juggernaut as well...this is a pretty good idea! (Note: Human Juggernaut should wield a minigun, while the Sangheili Juggernauts should wield a Engergy Stave that can be really damaging and stronger that the Energy Hammer)and the person that kills the juggernaut, gets to be the juggernaut for the next round. If a person dies, there is no respawnding...this will be fun! Weapons Weapons are listed here Equipment These make the game a bit more funner: *Frags *Semtex *Claymore *C4 *Flash grenade *Stub grenade *Smoke grenade *Incendary grenade *Concussion grenade *Tear gas grenade *Plasma grenade *Laser trip wire *Acive Camoflauge *Bubble Shield *Power Drain *Gravity Lift *Regenerator *Overshield *Flare *Deployable Cover Weapons Attachments Players can equip a total of 3 attachments *Silencer (Human guns) *Carbine Silencer (Covenant guns) *ACOG scope (Choosing color is optional) *Laser sight *Red dot sight *Shotgun attachment *Grenade launcher attachment (launches plamsa or regular grenades...optional) *Thermal Scope *Flashlight Abilities/Perks See Dark Heart Death Injections Maps Our Multiplayer levels are modified versions of these levels: *'MW1: Crossfire (favorite)' *'MW1: Vacant (okay)' *'MW1: Backlot (pretty good' *'MW1: Downpour (favorite)' *'MW1: Ambush (pretty good)' *'MW1: Broadcast (favorite' *'MW1: District (favorite)' *'MW1: Overgrown (good level)' *'MW1: Pipeline (okay)' *'MW1: Strike (favorite)' *'MW1: China Town (not so good)' *'MW2: Falava (pretty good)' *'MW2: Invasion (favorite0' *'MW2: Karachi (good level)' *'Halo 2: Ascension' *'Halo 2: Burial Mounds' *'Halo 2: Zanzibar (with the glitch that makes you go onto the big wheel, that was awsome and easy!)' *'Halo 2: Coagulation' *'Halo 2: Headlong (favorite level out of all halo series levels)' *'Halo 3: Sandtrap' *'Halo 3: Guardian' Firefight levels, also modified: *'Alpha site (good level)' *'Chasm Ten (okay)' *'Last Exit (good level)' *'Rally Point (Okay)' *'Security Zone (good level)' *'Windward (Okay)' Killstreaks Call Signs/Emblems Multiplayer Keros also features local split-screen on a single console, similarly to previous installments of Keros. Up to four players can play on a single console. Local split-screen features all of the same game modes and custom settings as online private matches, and for the first time allows players to unlock things and customize their classes just like in the online modes on their own seperate screen without taking up to much time for the other players. One of the offline multiplayer settings enables players to play with everything that they have unlocked online, but playing offline will not earn them XP for their online account, nor will anything they do offline affect any of their online leaderboard stats. Keros does not allow the killstreak for system link or Xbox live because the map would be packed with players. Category:Browse